


your love is a turning page

by hodubread



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, outline only because i cannot write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hodubread/pseuds/hodubread
Summary: Soulmate AU where the birth date of your soulmate gets tattooed on your wrist on your 18th birthday.“I don’t need anything else, I just need my birthday on your wrist.”Nyangbin grew up as orphans who did not know their birthdays.





	your love is a turning page

**Author's Note:**

> Longguo 1996/03/02 (turns 18 on 2014/03/02)  
> Hyunbin 1997/03/04 (turns 18 on 2015/03/04)

1.  
2006.01.02  
At the orphanage.  
“It’s going to be okay… everything will pass…” Hyunbin does not know where his confidence is from. He just wants to comfort the small figure that is shivering in his arms as the baton lands on his back.

2.  
2012 Spring.  
It has been three years since they last saw each other. Hyunbin was brought to Japan along with his foster parents when he was adopted at the age of 12. Longguo feels his soul freezing when he sees the other boy walking onto the stage to give a speech as the freshman representative.

Longguo is known as the quiet one who does not speak unless spoken to.  
Hyunbin is the typical popular guy, good at sports and sociable, always surrounded by friends.  
Little do the others know.

3.  
2013.01.01  
The kids at the orphanage used to all celebrate their ‘birthdays’ on the first of January. Longguo and Hyunbin are celebrating theirs together this year after long.  
“Remember the time we tried running away when we were 10?”  
“We got beaten up so hard after being caught.”

“I feel that there is something missing in me. I want to be happy," Longguo tilts his head.  
“If you would let me, I would love to try. To make you happy.” 

4.  
2013 Summer.  
“I got my driver’s licence!”  
Hyunbin brings Longguo to the seaside with his motorbike.

5.  
2013 Fall.  
“I feel loved.”  
Thank you.

Tears are overflowing out of joy. This is new.

6.  
2014.01.01  
“I think I will be getting my tattoo this year,” Longguo whispers. "The records say I was born in 1996."  
It will be your birthday, it has to be.

7.  
2014.03.02 Midnight.  
“... I got my tattoo,” he speaks through the telephone line.  
19970304, it says.

8.  
2015.01.01  
“We will not celebrate your ‘birthday’ today. We will celebrate on the fourth of March," he insists.

9.  
2015.03.03-04  
Longguo falls asleep holding Hyunbin’s wrist.  
Midnight comes.

It is you, it has always been you.  
19960302.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense...  
> I might write the whole thing out... some day... one day...


End file.
